Roses Die Young
by Akira Yama
Summary: The Sequal to Love Letters Take Up Walls. Fuji is grieving Eiji's death and soon finds that there may be hope for their love after all. However is suicide truly the only way? FujiXEiji Yaoi Warning: May cause death!
1. Chapter 1: Heart Break

**Hiyas, AkiraYama here and it's here! Yes that's right the Sequal to Love Letters Take Up Walls... or whatever... nah just kidding, but seriosly this is the Sequal**

**I also would like to submit an apology for killing Eiji, I mean he's my favorite character too, but I didn't think Fuji dying... I don't know, but Eiji being the artist seemed right and the artist was the one that was to die. Again Akira-chan is vewy vewy sowwy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the totally awesome and much loved Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Fuji stared at the portrait of himself hanging above his wall. The perfection itself was enough to make him cry, but what really made him cry was the fact that it had been painted by his true love; who was now… dead. An image of the smiling energetic red head flashed through his mind and he sighed, tears slowly flowing from his eyes. "Eiji, why… why did it have to be you…?"

* * *

Eiji's body laid in a hospital bed, his pale face, beautiful as it was, seemed eerie to Fuji, as he looked at the faint smile. Eiji had jumped from a cliff accidentally while somersaulting happily and unfortunately fell to the ground… dead. Fuji refused to accept it, but when no one came to claim the body- no family even showed up- the hospital just allowed the body to rest in a secluded room of the hospital.

Fuji came everyday, usually in a fatal attempt to skip practice. Tennis would never be the same without the energetic acrobatic player.

No one on the team knew about Eiji but Fuji. He hadn't had the heart to tell them… it was just too depressing already and then… actually saying he was dead meant he had the admit to himself that he was never coming back. What really tied his emotions around was the guilt he felt… the guilt that said it was entirely his fault; all Fuji's fault.

* * *

The next day during tennis Fuji decided to go this time and take his punishment from Tezuka. He walked onto the court, as did the others. He had the same closed-eye-smile on his face, but inside he felt torn apart, a tornado of emotions.

Oishi saw Fuji, but noticed Eiji wasn't there… he hadn't been there in awhile. It worried him greatly because he knew that only something extraordinarily terrible must have been keeping him away. He quickly walked over to the sadistic-and already in much trouble- genius. He walked up behind Fuji as he was tying his shoes again, knelt down of the court. "Hey Fuji… er, do you know what happened to Eiji?"

Fuji swallowed; already fearing the question would come up, but still unsure how to answer it. He slowly unfinished tying his shoes and stood up, still unsure how to answer. He turned to look at the co-captain, still smiling; an anxious yet worried expression on Oishi's face. "Er-," Fuji paused, not wanting to lie. "He's not going to be coming."

Oishi cocked his head to one side and wished to push on for more of an explanation, but then Tezuka walked onto the court and yelled Fuji's name. Fuji, half relieved and half nervous turned to his buchou. "Missing practice is strictly prohibited." Tezuka said, in his calm monotone voice. "100 laps."

"Yes Tezuka-buchou!"

* * *

After practice and a stop to the hospital to check on Eiji, Fuji went home, but took a detour. He walked down to the school, but turned in a different direction, going down a darkening alleyway. He stopped at what many believed as the worst case of vandalism known to the neighborhood. Fuji once thought that as well, until he stopped and saw it for what it really was; a true work of art… a love letter that took up a wall.

Fuji had found it the day before Eiji's death and realized that what you see isn't always what you get, but sometimes… better. Love and hatred borderline one another and something so little can choose for you which you cross over to. Fuji had thought he hated graffiti, but now he was at the borderline. He loved it because it was just simply an artists work, something they loved and cherished. However he hated it because it reminded him of his beloved Eiji.

Graffiti and Eiji were exactly the same. Both misunderstood until wiped away. Graffiti thought to be simple vandalism that was just a pain to get rid of; Eiji a simply overly energetic tennis player that was always a pain when hanging all over you; both brilliant and yet with a dark side. Eiji was always around, but then he was... gone. Just as graffiti...

As Fuji stared at the brilliant work tears fell painfully from his eyes. "Why? Why did you say all this and just… why?" Fuji whispered as he cried, his knees hitting the ground, his fist hitting the brick wall. "Eiji, I loved you and you just… why…?"

* * *

**Su... so so so so saddy sad sad... Sorry, but a lil' heads up about Oishi, I honestly have this thing where I don't really like him, but I put him in here, but I'll pretty much keep his character the same or I'll make him look like the bad guy in one way or another.**

**Sorry Oishi and golden pair fans! Oh another thing I refuse to write Golden Pair Yaoi... yes awesome as a team, but nothing more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Epiphany

Eiji's eyes finally opened and he quickly sat up, he rubbed his eyes verociously as though he'd been asleep for a few days

Eiji's eyes finally opened and he quickly sat up, he rubbed his eyes verociously as though he'd been asleep for a few days. He looked around the room and saw it was unusually bright… it was a hospital's room. He looked around and saw that there was no one there? He shrugged and looked at the digital clock across from where he sat: 12:57PM December 14th.

He realized that he had been asleep for awhile because the last time he'd been awake it was December 3rd. He shrugged it off and looked behind him and saw… his reflection only it was lying on the bed he was sitting on.

He shot back and found himself hovering in the air. "Wh-what's going on here?" He asked, freaked as he stared at the figure on the bed. "I-is that me, or is this me?" He asked, even though no one was around to hear him.

"Nya, what's going on here!?" He shouted. "Alright, calm down, let's just try and remember something useful." He stood, floating as he lost himself in thought. A sudden warm feeling caught his lips and an image of him making-out with Fuji flashed in his head. He touched his lips gently, blushing.

_Fuji k-kissed me and then… I got all excited and I did a back flip and… fell from the cliff's edge and… that would mean-. _"I'm dead?"

Just as the conclusion struck him, Fuji walked in. _Must be skipping school, but that's not like him. _Eiji thought, watching as Fuji sat next to his body, grabbing his hand.

"Hey." Fuji said talking as though Eiji's body had the ability to hear again. However, Eiji's spirit did, so naturally he had to respond.

"Hey." Eiji said, even though the fact was he knew he couldn't be heard.

"Sorry for the quick visit yesterday, but I had to stop by the wall." Fuji apologized, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "You know, where the love letter is? I had to see it, Oishi asked about you and well-." Fuji took a deep breath, sighing slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"Nobody else knows… right, Fuji?" Eiji asked to deaf ears.

"I-I said you weren't going to be coming. I just couldn't say… I mean it's not like you're… I mean…." Fuji's voice cracked, breaking up as he tried to hold back sobs. Finally tears broke out and he couldn't control himself. "Oh Eiji, p-please wake up. Please, Ah-I can't live without you. Please wake up, please… just… p-please, just please wake up…………."

Eiji watched as his true love broke down, holding his lifeless hand against his face. "Oh Fuji, please… oh I wish I could, but-." A tear fell from Eiji's face as he watched Fuji, heartbrokenly.

* * *

Fuji awoke the next day without any feeling at all. He wasn't tired, he wasn't sad, or hungry, or depressed, or… anything. He just went with his daily routine, hollow and empty. Unbeknownst to him someone was watching him… Eiji's spirit had followed him home and just kept watching as the genius cried in his sleep until waking up without any feeling at all.

They got to school and Fuji didn't even bother to set his usual smile on his face. When others asked what was wrong, he simply just walked away. He still refused to accept the fact that Eiji would never walk the same halls as him again. Even though he was following him.

At tennis practice his heart just wasn't into it. He swung at the ball and didn't bother to even try. When he was told to run laps he barely jogged. He was just to… numb to react. When Tezuka yelled at him for skipping out on an easy shot Fuji didn't even blink.

Eiji watched, helpless and pitifully at Fuji. _Had he _really _loved me this much?_ He thought, somewhat shocked. "Flattered as I am for finding someone who truly loved me, I think you need to get over me, Fuji, nya. It wouldn't have worked out anyhow, nya, I mean everyone gets tired of me eventually-su- and I can't come back." Eiji said to the deaf ears he spoke to as their owner finished packing his tennis bag. He'd been dismissed and told not to return until he was feeling better.

When Tezuka asked if he needed to tell him something all Fuji wanted to say was, "My life is over." He didn't, however; taking his leave as soon as he could.

* * *

Fuji sat on the ground in the alleyway with the love letter as he tried to shake the empty feeling. He knew the only way to move on was to admit Eiji's death, but he found himself clinging to some small piece of hope. Somehow, though, that hope grew darker and darker as he found the only way he and Eiji could be together was if he killed himself.

Eiji knew the thoughts running through Fuji's head were those of suicide. However, Eiji knew there was no way of stopping him since he couldn't even be heard by the genius, let alone touched by him.

"That's it," Fuji whispered to himself, "I can't go on living like this. I have to do it, I have to do it... tonight." _I can't go on one more day without seeing Eiji as his true energetic self. Eiji, I'm coming for you and soon you and I will be together._


	3. Chapter 3: Ending Their Worlds

Eiji, torn, went to the hospital where is lifeless body still rested. He'd had rather had stayed with Fuji, but he knew he had know way of stopping him in his current state. He had to try and succeed at the impossible… coming back to life.

He now floated above his body after a few failure attempts to stay with in his body. He sighed bitterly and decided to think of a different approach. However he couldn't think of that aproach. He sighed helplessly as he stared at his lifeless form. The thought of his beloved killing himself over _him. _"Oh Fuji, I can't believe I'll be the reason for your death-su." He placed his head in his hands. The thought of Fuji lying cold and lifeless with blood around his corpse. "Oh Fuji." Tears flowed soundlessly from his eyes, hitting his lifeless body.

"You don't deserve to die, nya. You just can't die... no not you... P-please I can't stand the thought... P-please don't do it... oh Fuji, please..."

* * *

Fuji laid, his eyes closed, on his bed as he contemplated how he would die. The lights were off, but abruptly a light shot through the darkness as the door opened and Yuuta, visiting, walked in. "Hey, Yumiko said you'd been dead for the past few days... is there...?"

"...no..." Fuji said, not even looking at his little brother. He add decided to attempt admitting Eiji's death, but as he thought to say it... his heart throbbed uncontrolably, surging pain through every inch of his body.

"I can tell you're lying." Yuuta stated, somewhat reluctantly.

"It doesn't matter..." Fuji said as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "It's just... my rose wilted."

Yuuta cocked his head, confused. "I thought you only kept cacti."

"Your right, I do." Fuji admitted. Yuuta knew this was somesort of riddle, but he wasn't in the mood. He left, shutting the door. Before leaving he cut the lights on just so his brother would be forced to move.

Fuji sighed and covered his closed eyes with the palms of his hands, shutting out the evil light. "Oh Eiji, I wish I could hear you try and talk me out of this. Just your voice would be good enough"

* * *

Eiji's tears hadn't stopped falling and had started falling on his body. Eiji covered his eyes with his hands and felt as though he was being consumed, slowly, but it was... surrounding him with a warm feeling. Maybe it was guilt or some pained emotion. He, lied down, mid air, trying to calm down, but guilt took over him- slowly, turturously. He sat up and removed his hands.

As he stood up he felt weighed down and found he was sitting in the hospital bed again. Eiji's heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see his face.

All he saw was a creased pillow... "Am I- am I alive?"

He stood up from the bed and felt the ground underneath his sneakers. He looked at the bed to see his corpse, but there was nothing there. He walked away from the bed and jumped up and down cheerfully. "I'm alive, nya! I'm alive!"

He stopped, cheerfullness gone, shakened worry overtaking him... What about... Fuji?!

* * *

Fuji sat on the sill of his window, legs hanging out in the night sky. As he looked up at the stars, they seemed to shine somehow more dimly than usual. As though they knew that something terrible were to happen. He had his elbows on his knees and held a gun in his hand. "Eiji..." he whispered quietly, closing his eyes. "Eiji, here I come..."

No one was home, Yuuta and his sister went to catch up and his parents were out on a date. The thought of all the happiness he had had that Eiji didn't made him wonder... why'd Eiji die in the first place? He didn't deserve it. What he deserved was the chance to get his own happiness... his new start... a new happier start with... Fuji.

Fuji placed the barel of the gun to his head, emptiness consuming him as his heart raced nervously. "This is for the best," he said as if to reassure himself.

He heard a door open and close and realized he was limited on time. Someone was home and he was meant to be found dead. He placed his finger on the trigger, putting more and more pressure on it. Before it clicked...

"Eiji! Take me with you!" He shouted as he heard the door open behind him.

"Fuji! NO...!"

BANG

...

* * *

The gun, steaming at the tip, hit the driveway below Fuji's window after firing, shattering the silence of the night. Hearts racing all around, but not as fast as the two in the room of the shooter.

Eiji was wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist, as he cried painfully at the thought of his beloved being dead.

"F-Fuji... w-why?"

Fuji had tears falling from his eyes, at first from the thought of failure, but now at the thought that Eiji was actually holding onto him. "E-Eiji...? How...?"

Eiji, at the last second was able to redirect Fuji's gun, setting it off and sending it flying to the ground below them. "I don't know how I'm here, but it's a goody good thing I made it, nya. Fuji I'm not worth that."

Fuji turned to look at the red head. It was truly him... he was actually alive. He held onto him tightly- as though afraid he'd disappear- and placed his cheek to Eiji's head. "Eiji, your worth the world to me. I could never live without you." Fuji kissed Eiji's forehead, making the red head giggle slightly and blush.

"Fuji I-," Fuji kissed his cheek, "love you."

Fuji smiled, pressing his lips to Eiji's, slowly opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into the resurrected teens mouth, claiming his lips with a passionate kiss. Sparks flew through Eiji's blood and flames burst throughout Fuji. If this wasn't true love than nothing could be.

"I love you too, Eiji."

* * *

**Whelpers dats da end and I hope ya liked it. Sorry for the cliche resurrection, but that's like my favorite way to have someone come back to life. Please, purty pleasey please please review.**

**I'll be writin mores soon!**

**Your truly and foreva! more**

**AkiraYama**


End file.
